Slipped Away
by BlueCheeter104
Summary: Agent Louis never had it easy. After losing her brother when she was 6, she was sent to multiple orphanages. 16 years later, she nows works for the United Nations Secret Agency and is one of their most elite spys. Whilst being sent to a certain canyon to protect Alpha from rouge Freelancers, Louis begins to wonder what has happened to her brother. Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

MANY YEARS AGO IN LAS VEGAS

We were running. It was a dark and cool night in Las Vegas. The evening air felt cool against my skin as we pushed through the crowds. My older brother, Matt, and I had been running from the child snatchers for months now after our parents were killed in a masacre in our old town. We'd spent months sleeping in alleys, stealing food from gas stations and trying to avoid the snatchers.

"Come on! Their gonna catch us!" Matt yelled, pulling me through the crowd, holding onto my hand like I was his lifeline.

My brothers old worn boots that he had given to me thumped as they hit the floor making every step sound like a rythmatic heartbeat as I ran. I couldnt see the snatchers but then again I didnt want to stop to turn around.

Suddenly, Matt pulled me over the side into a small, dark alley way and hid us behind a trash bin. Looking around the corner, we saw two men in dark coats and beanies walk past the alleyway, taking a quick glance in our direction but not seeing us. As quickly as they came, they left, leaving us shivering behind the trash bin.

"Matt, I'm tired. When are we going to stop?" I yawned sleepily into my brother's arm then looking up at him.

His usually dirty blond hair was a mix between a light shade of brown and blond. His face showed the same tiredness as mine but he looked like he had aged a few years. For a 14 year old, trying to run away from snatchers whilst trying to stay alive and look after his 6 year old sister had made him act and think the age of a 20 year old but still look the age of a teenager.

"We will soon, I promise. We just need to keep going for a bit more longer" He said, trying to stiffle a yawn.

After waiting for 10 minutes, we moved from the alleyway back onto the main street. All around us, neon lights shone and hover cars flew along the street whilst a few flew over our heads. We continued walking down the street, passing multiple night clubs, casinos and bars that all blarred the same, pounding beat.

The crowds began to thicken and Matt grabbed my hand to try and lead me through crowd. Things were getting squishy and I was struggling to hold onto my brother's hand. I was beginning to wonder where the snatchers had gone when a hand flew around my mouth. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I tried to struggle but the man's hand was too strong.

Matt turned around to see me struggling against my attacker. A quick thought poped into my mind and I bit my attackers hand. He drew his back his hand, yelling and swearing in pain. Matt took an open chance and kicked him in the balls causing him to double over yelling and shouting. Now we were in trouble.

We began running through the crowd as three snatchers began to chase us. I was holding onto Matt's hand desperate to keep up even though my legs were burning with exhaustion.

Up ahead, there was a bang and everyone began cheering and rushing towards the front. Moving suddenly became impossible. I felt my hand slipping from Matt's as we tried to battle to growing crowd.

"Matt! I'm slipping!" I yelled, trying to see his face through the throng of people.

"Hold on! I'm not going to lose you!" He yelled over the noice. I couldnt see his face but I could feel his fingers slipping out of my grasp. In a attempted to hold on, I tried to push with all my might through the crowd. I felt my fingers get a better hold of his hand and I was determined to hang on.

Then I felt like everything had slowed down into slow motion. My foot had gotten caught on a piece of pavement that had stuck out of the path way. The momentum of my push sent my self flying forward into mid air, spiralling out of control. I felt my hand slip away from Matt's as my body plummeted to the grounded. I could hear my brother calling my name but it was carried away in the noise of the crowd.

My body hit the ground with a hard thud and my head hit the side of the cement with a crack. My hands landed on the remnants of a broken bottle, slicing my hands open as I layed on the floor. I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head and my vision started to go cloudy. I could faintly hear the muffled screams and shouts from my brother trying to get back to me. My vision went dark and I felt myself slip away into darkness...

* * *

UNSC HQ, YEAR 2050, PRESENT DAY:

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" said the figure sitting behind his desk, looking out at the window behind him.

The door opened and a middle aged man in a suit walked in holding a folder. The man sitting near the window turned around to see his visitor.

"Ah hello Mr. Peterson, please, take a seat" he said, motioning towards a seat situated near the front of his desk.

After sitting down, Peterson layed down the folder he was carrying and began to extract its contents.

"I've come to discuss this new mission you have handed me" Peterson said, whilst examining the paperwork from the folder.

"Yes..The situation has become a high level threat and needs to be treated with stealth and absolute precision. We have no room for any error" The figure said in a calm voice.

"Are you sure that our agency is right for the job?" Peterson asked

"I have alot of faith in the UNSA" The figure said in the same breezy voice

"But Chairman, I honestly think you should-"

"I have chosen the UNSA for a reason. Your agents are the only one skilled enough to spy on the soilders whilst having the military training of any UNSC soilder" The Chairman replied, cutting off Peterson.

"Yes sir. What is the objective of the mission?"

"I want you to send an agent out to Outpost 17-B, Blood Gulch. The Alpha A.I was hidden there by the Director. I need one of your agents to act as a sim trooper and make contact with the Red's and the Blue's whilst monitoring the Alpha A.I. They will also need to be ready for everything as rouge Freelancers will be attempting to capture Alpha. We need to protect Alpha at all costs. Is that clear?" Asked the Chairman

"Crystal sir. I have just the agent in mind for this misson" replied Peterson, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Come in command, come in command. This is Agent Louis. I have reached Outpost 17-B, Blood Gulch and are awaiting orders"


	2. Chapter 2

_Introductions_

.:':..:':..:':.

"Come in command, come in command. This is agent Louis from outpost 17B Blood Gulch."

"Hello Agent Louis. We read you loud and clear" replied a calm female voice

"I am at Blood Gulch and are awaiting orders"

"You mission objective is to make contact with Red and Blue bases, find the Alpha and protect him at all costs"

"Affirmitive command. Agent Louis out" I replied into my radio before switching it off.

Looking around, I had situated myself on the top of a cliff look down over a large crater-like canyon known as "Blood Gulch". It was just a brown hole with two cememt bases. One distinctly red and the other blue. Their was no one out of the bases so I decided to go investigate these concrete mounds. I began sliding down the hill towards the Red base, hoping that my silver armour with black accents wasnt going to draw too much attention.

I hadnt even walked 20 metres near the base when I heard shouting, swearing, things being destroyed and spanish?...I walked through the open door and made my way to wear the shouting was being situated.

"Damn it Griff! I said put the dirty dishes in the sink, not the cupboard" yelled a slightly whiny voice

"You said dishes belonged in the cuboard" replied the man refered to as Griff

"I said that CLEAN dishes go in the cupboard" said the whiny one again

"But they are clean" said Griff, stiffling a yaw

"Licking them with you tounge does not count as clean, dipshit" replied whiny

I walked into the room where the two were arguing. There in the kitchen stood a maroon soilder with hands on hips and an orange soilder sitting in a bar chair near the bench.

"Um hello?" I said before recieving multiple screams, shouts and gun shots.

"OH FUCK! THERES ANOTHER FREELANCER" shouted Griff as I ran behind the nearest wall trying to protect myself from the bullets.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" shouted the whiny one. Another voice join in on the commotion.

"Simmons! Griff! What in sam hill is going on?!" yelled a gruff voice

"THERES A FREELANCER INSIDE THE BASE!" shouted the one called Simmons

"Grr. Where's my shot gun? These pesky freelancers just don't stay dead!" replied the gruff voice.

After another 2 minutes of guns being fired, everything went quiet. Like they had just left or something.

_"one elephant, two elephant, three elephant_.." I counted slowly in my head, before stepping out from behind the wall to see a now empty room. I walked cautiously towards the kitchen bench. Everything seemed quiet, too quiet.

Suddenly, an orange soilder jumped out from behind a wall and began shooting at me. Luckily, all his shots missed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of maroon. The maroon soilder shot at me and I turned so the bullet only just missed my neck. Instead, the bullet hit my shoulder armour, causing it to spark and sizzle.

"FUCK YES! 5 POINTS BITCHES" yelled the maroon one that sounded like Simmons.

My shoulder armour was now sparking and I guessed that then would be the best time to leave. I quickly jumped over a fallen chair and ran out of the base. When I hit the open ground, I sprinted and activated my speed unit that all UNSA agents were given. I could hear the shouting of the red troopers behind me slowly fade as I made my way to the blue base.

Blue base was no different than red. Other than the fact they were both different colours, but the interior was exactly the same. I made my way to the kitchen in blue base where I had found the soilders in red base. Only hoping that this time my encounter would be taken less offensive.

How I was so wrong...

I walked close to one of the walls near the kitchen and heard three voices talking.

"You want to find Tex?! Are you insane?!" said a voice from the kitchen

"She's been in my dreams alot lately. I need to find her" replied another

"Well you can go find Bitchpants McCrabby by yourself" said the other voice again

"Yeeah, she wasn't very nice to us. We didn't like her.." chimed in a third voice. I almost laughed at the stupidity of the third voice but settled for a snigger instead. I decided now was probably the best time to anounce my entrance.

"Um hello? Anyone home?" I called, hoping thier reaction wasn't going to be the same as the Red's.

From around the corner of the kitchen wall, out popped three heads. Three soilders, one turqouise, one royal blue and the other dusty blue, came out and tried to register who I was. There was a quiet five seconds before all the commotion began.

"FUCKING HELL ITS ONE OF THEM!" yelled the turqouise one whilst the dusty blue one grabbed a snipper rifle and began firing at me. I decided not to repeat my experience with red base troops and head for the door with the blues hot on my heels.

I hit the open grounds of the canyon and sprinted untill I was a good 500 metres from blue base. I went to hit my speed unit when I saw a small group of red soilders running towards blue base. I turned to run back to blue base but the Blues were catching up to me. Looking to my right, there was enough open room to run around both the troopers with my speed unit.

I took off and turned on my speed unit. Bullets began flying past me as I sped across the plain. Suddenly sparks began flying from my left side. I looked down to see my unit smoking and sparking from being hit by one of the bullets.

I began gaining speed, going faster than I had ever gone before. I tried to turn to slow my speed but my legs were going straight. Up ahead, the cliff wall was coming up faster and faster. I braced my self as I hit the rock at full speed.

Pain seared up through my left side and left shoulder as I hit the wall, then falling to the ground with a soild thud. After a few minutes, I stretched out my body from its curled up position, earning a painfull groan from my body. I blinked the stars out of my eyes before trying to stand up. I stood up, clutching my left side, and looked around to see nine soilders, all pointing guns at me.

"Can we kill him?" asked a soilder in pink

"Yeah, I want to kill this chicken-cunt" an orange soilder added in.

"No. He might have information" said the soilder in red with a gruff voice.

"¿Alguna vez ha considerado que "él" podría ser un "ella" y que "ella" no podría incluso ser un profesional independiente?" (**Have you ever considered that 'he' might be a 'she' and that 'she' might not even be a freelancer?**) asked the brown soilder in what seemed robotic spanish that somewhat made sence to me.

"Not now Lopez, we need to take this freelancer hostage" replied the red soilder again. I turned to my left to see the soilder in dusty blue armour who was pointing a sniper rifle right at me.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously

"My name is Agent Louis" I replied calmly. All nine soilders jumped back a good foot at the sound of my voice.

"He's a girl?" inquired the pink armour soilder

"How do we know your not a freelancer? you have armour enhancement. And how do we know your a girl? you might have a speech masker" questioned the turqouise soilder

"I dont have a speech masker in my helmet" I tried to reply cooly

"But how do we know your telling the truth?" he inquired yet again. This turqouise one was annoying me.

"Because a guy wouldn't look and sound like this-" and with that, I undid the clasp on my helmet and ripped it off, letting my long, dirty blonde hair float in the breeze. If the troopers had jumped far enough before, they did then. Whispers were being exchanged around the group.

"What are you doing here?" asked the dusty blue soilder again.

"I uh...I uh..." I mumbled quietly. The world was begining to spin around. I looked down where my right hand had been holding my left side. Blood was running down my left side quite heavily. I felt my self slide down the wall, clutching my bleeding side. The dusty blue soilder had seen what was happening and began giving out orders.

"Tucker, Griff, Caboose. Carry her back to Blue base. Simmons, go find Doc and tell him to come to Blue base-" I missed the last part as I lost consiousness and slipped out of conciousness.


End file.
